Camp Rock's Big House of Attitude Change
by SpectacularKimeraldTiraTira
Summary: Smitchie/Naitlyn/Jess/Sandella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own CR, just the plot. Smitchie centric, there will be implied Naitlyn/Jess/Sandella?**

**Chapter One**

The 8 teens stood in the House for Attitude Change. There stood Mitchie Torres, the goody-two-shoes, Shane Gray, the jerk, Caitlyn Gellar, the rebel, Nate Black the know it all, Jason Addison, the...um...Special Ed?, Tess Tyler, the Queen bee, Ella Shang, the smart girl, and Sander Loya, the rapper. "You eight are here because of your attitudes. Rikki here will assign you to your rooms." Zane, the head counselor said. A blonde stood next to him, "OK. Mitchie and Shane, Room One. Caitlyn and Nate, Room Two, Jason and Tess, Room Three, Ella and Sander, Room Four. Go have fun!"

Mitchie Torres walked into the room with Shane. There was only one bed, which confused Mitchie. There was a dresser, a bathroom, a TV, and shelves. Shane sat on the bed, "I'm taking the bed, and you can take the couch." Shane said, "Oh, and my clothes go in the dresser." Mitchie nodded slowly as a tear fell, she lay down on the small couch, crying.

Shane listened as she whispered to herself, "_I miss you mom...dad...I don't feel right here. I feel alone..." _He heard soft snoring. She was asleep, Shane looked at her. He felt bad, _What? Why do I care...but then again..._Shane thought. He picked her up and set her on the bed slowly. He unpacked her bags and put her clothes in two drawers. He put his clothes in two also. He kissed her forehead and slept on the couch.

The next morning, Mitchie was surprised. She was on the bed..._Why? Why is my name on two drawers? Where's Shane? Why do I care!_ She sat up, she saw Shane sleeping on the couch, his blanket falling off. Mitchie put it back on, "Shane...Shane..." she tapped on him to wake up. He got up, "Huh? Good morning..." he fell back onto the couch. "SHAAANNNEE!" Mitchie whined. She poked him some more, "Five more minutes Mitcheeee..." he said.

"Shane...I'm wearing a mini skirt today..." Mitchie teased. Shane shot up from the couch, Mitchie giggled. "Get ready Shane." Shane nodded and walked into the bathroom. He came out dressed in black skinny jeans, black converse, a black and white tee, and a black leather jacket. Mitchie gladly walked in the bathroom. She came out in a red mini skirt, black tee, and black and red Converse High Top All Stars. "Ready Shane?" she asked. Shane was too busy looking at her, "Shane?" Shane snapped out of his trance.

"Huh, oh. I'm ready, you look really great today." he said nervously. Mitchie blushed being the shy one. "Ready for breakfast?" Mitchie nodded. Shane took her hand in his. Mitchie blushed, and they made their way to the kitchen. Caitlyn and Nate were arguing, Jason and Tess were arguing, and Sander was being tortured by Ella. "NO! BUBBLE GUM IS BETTER!" She screamed. Mitchie glanced at Zane and Rikki.

"You two look happy...oddly. Go take a seat and eat. We have bacon and French toast." Rikki said. The two took a seat.

"So, how are you guys and gals?" Zane asked.

"I slept on the couch!" The guys said.

"I woke up on the bed..." All the girls said.

"You're not supposed to do that! You have to share, the couch is when we test your manners, boys." Everyone had scared faces.

"Mike! Take the couches to the offices!"

"Will do Rikki!"

"OK, today I will take the guys and teach them how to ask a girl." Rikki said, "Follow me."

"Ok, girls. Follow me." Zane said.

**So, that's chapter one. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. CLARIFICATION: The couches are supposed to be part of a test later on, you'll all see!**

**Ages:**

**Mitchie: 14**

**Shane: 16**

**Caitlyn: 14**

**Nate: 14**

**Jason: 20**

**Tess: 14**

**Ella: 14**

**Sander: 15**

**Chapter Two**

**The Boys**

"Ok, a girl loves when you compliment her." Rikki said, "Tell her she's pretty, and tell her she's great at her talent. If she tells you her talent." Rikki said. Nate spoke up, "What about asking her out?" "Well, you have to know her. Then, you simply ask, 'Do you want to go on a date?" Bring flowers, girls love flowers." "What about rebels?" Nate asked. "If you buy anything that's able to be engraved, engrave, 'Shut your mouth and take it." The boys burst in laughter. That made Nate think, hard.

**The Girls**

"Ok, now. To make a guy like you, you should flirt." Zane said, "Guys like it when you smile. Dress flirty, a nice skirt." "What if he doesn't care?" Ella asked. "Make him care." Zane said.

**Everyone **

Mitchie pondered in her room, Shane was in the lounge with Nate. They were talking. _Does Shane like me? Should I dress flirty?_ Mitchie grabbed some clothes and entered the bathroom. She put on undergarments. She put on a red mini and a red top. She dressed in black strappy heels. _Perfect_. Her cell rang, it was Rikki. "Hello?" "Hello Mitchie, tonight we are having a dance to test the boys' manners. Zane told the boys." "Ok, Bye." Mitchie hung up.

Shane came in the room, his eyes grew wide. "H-h-hi Mitchie." "Hey Shane." Mitchie smiled. _Am I flirting? _"Hey Mitchie. You look really beautiful. So...did you hear about the dance?" Shane asked. "Yeah." Mitchie said. "Cool...do you want to go. With me?" Mitchie nodded, "Let me change first." She ran into the bathroom and changed into a black strapless fitting dress and red ribbon under her bust line. She had on black strappy heels. She had brown eye shadow, black eyeliner, red lipstick, and her hair was tied. She walked out, Shane was in a tuxedo and his hair was pin-straight. "Ready?" Mitchie nodded and locked arms with Shane. They made it to the...uh...auditorium? Caitlyn, Nate, Zane, and Rikki were there.

Caitlyn was dressed in a dark blue mid thigh dress with a belt under her bust line. She sat next to Nate. Her hair was down and straight. She had dark blue eye shadow too. Nate was also in a tuxedo. Rikki was in a black, knee length dress, with a silver belt under her bust line. Zane was also in a tuxedo.

"Hey guys." Caitlyn said.

"Hey Caitlyn." Mitchie said. "Hello Caitlyn." Shane said.

Soon, Jason, Tess, Ella, and Sander came in. Teenagers came in, "What are they doing here?" Nate asked.

"You think 10 people are a dance?" Rikki asked. Everyone was quiet, then 'Hook it Up' by Vanessa Hudgens started playing. Everyone danced, Shane and Mitchie danced. Then, a guy who looked like a jock came up. "May I cut in?" Shane gave him a death glare. Mitchie bit her lip, "I don't know..." "C'mon pretty lady." The jock said. "No." Mitchie said. "Why do you want him, he's a loser..." the jock said. Shane had enough, "That's it! She said no!" that's when the jock's fist met Shane's face.

"Shane!" Mitchie screamed. Shane punched the jock back. The jock pushed Shane to the ground. "Shane!" Mitchie screamed again. Zane grabbed the jock and escorted him out. "Shane!" Mitchie screamed. The 10 teens...or 7 teens and 3 adults helped Shane to the nurse. Mitchie stayed, "Will he be ok?"

"He'll be fine, just minor injuries." Mitchie nodded, "Ok." She walked to Shane and ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry I caused this. Maybe I shouldn't have gone. You could've danced with another girl. There were prettier girls there." A tear fell from her cheek, "Goodnight Shane." She kissed his cheek and walked out.

**That was a new chapter. P.S, Shane is sleeping in the...nursery?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I haven't been able to read the reviews. Keep reviewing. **

**Chapter Three**

Mitchie woke up and visited Shane. He was awake; he sat up, "Mitchie?" She smiled slowly, "Hey Shane. Are you ok?" he nodded, "They said I could move back in our room later." Mitchie nodded. "I'm sorry for causing this." Mitchie said. "It's ok, it isn't your fault." Shane reassured her. Mitchie smiled, "Can you come to breakfast?" she asked. "Yeah." Shane said, that's when Mitchie noticed the bandage on his nose. "The guy hit you that hard?" he nodded. The two walked to breakfast where Naitlyn, Jess, and Sandella were. Ella waved 'Hi' to Mitchie and Shane. Sander rapped a welcoming song. Naitlyn were currently flirting. Tess rolled her eyes and Jason waved.

The two sat down and began eating. Rikki came with Zane and another counselor. "Hey guys. We have a new counselor, meet Jennifer." Rikki said. The brunette waved, "Hi. I'm Jennifer, I'll be helping on Fashion Tips." All the boys groaned. "Today, I'll be taking..." she paused to look at her clip board. "Caitlyn Gellar, Nate Black, Mitchie Torres, and Shane Gray. Let's go!"

**With Jennifer**

The group sat in chairs, the room was surrounded by clipped pics. Jennifer stood up, "Ok, today's lesson is fashion. Today, we'll learn, for the ladies, skirts. Boys, you'll learn about skinny jeans." Mitchie and Caitlyn looked horrified. Jennifer took out an easel with a white board. She wrote down, 'Mini Skirts, Torn Skirts, Knee-length'. "Now, guys, what kind of skirts do you like on a girl?" Nate and Shane were quiet, "Uh..." Nate said.

"There's no such thing as an 'uh' skirt, Nathaniel." Caitlyn teased. Nate glared at her, "Mini skirts..." he murmured. "Perv!" Caitlyn said. Shane still didn't say his answer. That's when Jennifer said, "Your answer is half your grade." Shane's eyes grew wide, Mitchie whispered in his ear. "I don't care what you say." Shane nodded. "Mini skirt..." he mumbled. Mitchie giggled. "Perv!" Caitlyn said, "Boys are all pervs..." she muttered.

"Now, girls. Do you like guys in skinny jeans, wide jeans, or low jeans?" Jennifer asked. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. I'm not answering..." Mitchie spoke up, "Skinny jeans." Caitlyn was quiet, "I don't care if this is part of my grade." Jennifer nodded, "Dismissed."

The group walked out, there they met Rikki and Zane. "Hey, we'll be teaching you all manners. The other group is coming to the fashion." The four followed Zane and Rikki. They sat down.

**With Jennifer (Other Group)**

"Ok, today we'll be learning about skirts and jeans." The guys groaned as the girls looked horrified. "Half your grade." Jennifer said.

**With Zane and Rikki**

"Ok, we all need to learn manners." Zane said. "Nate, you seem to be the know-it-all, Caitlyn, you seem to be the rebel. Shane, you seem to be the jerk-" "HEY!" Zane continued, "Mitchie, you're goody-two-shoes." Rikki then spoke up, "Nate, you have to know one thing. Live a little! Caitlyn, try being a little bit responsible. Shane, find someone, something, or somewhere that calms you. Mitchie, find a hardcore devil. Someone...who's rude."

Everyone looked horrified. The class ended later, everyone walked to their neutral places. Shane lay down on the bed, "I don't know if I want to go to Fashion Class...ever...again..." Mitchie giggled and sat next to Shane. "So, what's the agenda today?" Mitchie asked. She lay down next to him, "Want to see Caitlyn beat Nate at Guitar Hero?" Mitchie nodded. "Change, I'll get the other two." Mitchie nodded as Shane walked next door. Mitchie changed into a black baby tee and red and black mini skirt. She put on her black flats and waited for Shane outside her door.

"Ok Mitchie they're-" Shane was cut off. "Hey Shane." "Hi Mitchie, they're ready." Mitchie nodded and took his hand they were followed by Naitlyn to the Lounge. Mitchie sat next to Shane. "Ready to lose, Gellar?" "Oh it's on, Nathaniel." Caitlyn was winning so far. Soon, Nate was in the lead. Then Caitlyn. Then Nate, well. Vice versa. Finally Caitlyn won. "Yeah! I won Nathaniel!" Caitlyn cheered.

"Go Caitlyn!" Mitchie and Shane cheered. Nate collapsed into a chair, tired. "You won this round, Gellar!" Caitlyn giggled. "I'm hungry, let's go eat Nathaniel. Bye Smitchie!" Caitlyn said, dragging Nate.

"What's a Smitchie?" Mitchie asked. Shane shrugged, they walked back to their room. Shane grabbed his guitar and started to strum, boredly. "So, what are you doing?" Shane shrugged, "Want to play 20 questions?" Mitchie asked. Shane nodded.

(**MITCHIE, **_SHANE)_

**Ever date anyone?**

_No_

_Ever kissed anyone?_

_**No**_

_**Ever dated?**_

_NOPE_

_Ever had a crush?_

**Yup. Right now...**

**Ever wanted to kiss a girl?**

_Yeah..._

They were quiet, "Who'd you want to kiss?' Mitchie asked. "You..." Shane muttered. "What's that?" Mitchie teased. "You..." Shane mumbled. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Mitchie said. "You." Shane said a little bit louder. Mitchie was quiet, "Weird. Right?" Shane asked. "No, not at all." Mitchie said, "Actually...I have a crush on you."

Shane's face lightened up, "Really?" Mitchie nodded. "Yeah, I do." The two leaned in, and their lips met.

**TRIVIA TIME**

**1. What are Joe, Kevin, and Nick's real full names?**

**2. Anna Maria Perez is _________-American. (FILL THE BLANK)**

**3. 'I've always needed time on my own...I never thought I'd...ever need you when I cried' By _______ Song: _______**


End file.
